


Breaking The Geiger Counter

by jordanthenerd



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanthenerd/pseuds/jordanthenerd
Summary: We all know about the John Hancock, Mayor of Goodneighbor. But what about the days before Goodneighbor? The days of angst-filled silence, averting eyes while injustice was administered, huffing and puffing chems into blackouts, and way before being 'of the people, for the people'. What were the good ol' days of Diamond City like when ghouls and humans lived in harmony and his good looks and good ' other abilities' were the talk of the town. The days when one particularly awkward, innocent girl fawned over him like a blushing school girl. These are the days of John McDonough looking in through the enamored eyes of a one Evaline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

I grew up in the remains of Post-Apocalyptic U.S.A.

In the good ol', classy,  _spirit of America,_ is where my family planted their roots after hooking up with a Caravan out of the Capitol about a year after I took my first fresh breath of radiated, metropolitan air. I don't know what exactly they thought that  _moving_ was going to accomplish, everywhere you turned was a radiated, blown out pit. It didn't help matters that in the pursuit of moving, my father was gunned down by a band of Raiders, alongside the caravan guards. Consequently, it then left my then eight-year-old brother, Ira, to learn how to pull a trigger. 

With only my brother, the merchant, mother, and the Brahmin Belle as my defense for a meager-year-old baby, our trip to the Commonwealth finished at last without a cinch, other than the bloatflies and a possible Yao Gui lurking near camp, but these were all stories I had been fed as I grew up in the heart of the Commonwealth,  _Diamond City._

My mother harvested mutfruit and tato's for the market for a few extra caps and food in our stomach, while Ira worked at a _Buy, Sell, and Trade_ in the market, making decent caps bartering for good deals. Diamond City was welcoming to our broken little family just as they were welcoming to all. Ira dealt with his fair share of traders and caravans led by a wide variety of people, including ghouls. My mother tended the gardens with a lady ghoul named Priscilla, and I saw them come and go commonly. A few of them even worked in the Water Plant. Diamond City was a town of variety. 

At eight-years-old, the wasteland claimed my mother's life while she was trying to make contact with the Caravan that escorted us to the Commonwealth so many years ago. Sadly, the man had gone missing while scavenging and my mother was the only soul who cared enough to look after him. As it turns out, the area was run amok with Deathclaws, and my mother's remains were brought to us in a small, bloody box. I had even overheard my brother saying, late one night, that some of the body parts didn't even belong to her. 

As tragic as the situation was, a little bit of light rose from the darkness in the form of a man named John McDonough. 

Holy prophet of Atom, I remember that moment as clear as bell. I was standing in the kitchen area of our little shack, eyes rimmed red with tears that had long since run dry, my frazzled, bright blonde hair plastered across my snot-nosed face, and dressed in the dirty old nightgown my mother had given to me a year ago. There had been a knock on the rusted tin door and my brother arose from the cheap table, an estranged eighteen-year-old orphan left to care for his baby sister, and took three long strides toward the door before giving it a slight jerk, cracking it open to eye of whoever was on the outside. 

" _Yeah?"_ Ira had spoken crossly. 

 _"Hey, brother, I came by to check on you and your family. You guys holding up?"_ Came the smooth response from a gravelly male voice. 

 _"John...come in, man, I don't want everybody knocking down my goddamn door if they knew I finally opened it,_ " Ira stepped to the side and cracked the door open wider. My brother was a handsome guy, with disheveled blonde hair and a slightly crooked nose, he towered over most people. We both had blue eyes, a piercing shade at that, but Ira just knew how to bat them the right way to get an extension on our rent from the landlord/lady. 

The man entered and Ira quickly closed the door behind him. I eyed the man up and down with awe. 

At eight years old, I didn't find boys to be cute. But the man standing in front of me with the devilish grin hanging on his sculpted face made me want to tuck tail and run to hide my burning face. He had dirty blonde hair that hung around his neck, and dark brown eyes that glinted threateningly in the bare minimal light. Even now, I can recall the way his jawline curved ever so perfectly, how his nose perked correctly, clearly never broken before. 

_"This must be your little sister, Ira?"_

_"Yeah, this is Evaline,"_ My brother halfheartedly introduced while I quivered like the branches of a tree. I did not know that my mouth had parted in shock, my eyes wide and marveling the specimen before me like it was my first time seeing the sunrise. He had barked a laugh. 

 _"I'm used to the ladies staring, but your sister is acting like she's never seen a man before!"_ He grinned and my face burned even hotter, a sweat breaking out across my skin as I nervously debated how to escape. And then the man dropped down to my eye-level which staggered me back a step, my mouth drier than the Mojave.  _"How's it goin, Evaline, the name's John,"_ I merely nodded, the embarrassment too much to handle.  _"Look, little lady, if you and your brother ever need_ anything,  _anything at all, you come tell your good friend John, okay?"_

I had nodded, still too horrified to make words. 

 _"Stop harassing my sister, John,"_ Ira had huffed with a roll of his eyes.  _"Now, let's discuss this 'shipment' from Goodneighbor....Evaline, play with your toys or go find Piper, but don't leave the market, okay?"_

 Even after John left, I always found myself eagerly searching for him around Diamond City. John became a part of Ira and me's broken, little family. As I grew older, I knew more about what Ira and John were involved in. Chems. They both sold and used the merchandise, and Ira's cut kept a roof over our head. Things weren't perfect, but they were steady. I also came to learn the John was a 'ladies man'. This didn't break my heart when I'd see him leaving the  _Dugout Inn_ with some flooze wrapped around him. I was still young, sprouting into my feelings, and I had developed an innocent crush on him. I hoped to one day be one of those girls when I was old enough the John would escort around Diamond City. 

But they always disappeared into John's home and didn't leave until the early hours of the morning? What did they do there? Ira told me they were playing games on John's terminal. Of course, this also took many years before sweet, gullible little me actually figured out what went on in there. 

This is the story of John McDonough through the eyes of an enamored young girl, and how he saved my little family more times than once. 


	2. Don't Ever Worry About a Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evaline is having some trouble dealing with bullies. John decides to add his two caps to help her out.

**Diamond City**

**The Commonwealth**

**September, 2273**

 

 _"Shut up, dumb ass!"_ Kyle shouted across the schoolhouse. 

"Now, now, Kyle, we don't use those words in the classroom," Miss Edna scolded the boy after he had lashed out at me. 

"What's the big deal?" I huffed at him, folding my arms across my chest. "We had homework, and Mister Zwicky forgot about it. I need to turn it in to get credit,"

"Yeah, well not everybody did it! So, next time, shut the hell up!" Kyle growled, rising from his desk. "Or I'll shut you up myself,"

I went cold at that statement, all eyes in the class were glued to us then as Miss Edna gave a horrified gasp. Kyle had always been a bit more cruel toward me than the other kids, but I never thought anything of it until now. I usually let it roll off my back, but now he'd had enough of me brushing him off so effortlessly. 

"I'll tell my brother if you try!" I threatened and Kyle scoffed, laughing at me bitterly while Miss Edna began shouting down the stairs for Mister Zwicky to intervene. 

"What? That junkie? He's not even around half the time, and when he is he's sky high on chems, give me a break. What's he gonna do, drug me?"

"At least he's selling chems and making caps," I quipped back. "Your mom just takes whatever the men throw down when they're done with her," 

Kyle's face immediately fell from taunting and full of mockery to shell-shocked surprise and stalled there for a moment before dissolving into explicit rage as he kicked over his desk. 

"I'm going to kill you, you little shit head!" He screamed as he threw himself over the desk. I flinched, bracing myself for impact when suddenly two long arms wrapped around Kyle's middle and yanked him back. 

"Alright, Kyle, I believe it's time to settle down," Mister Zwicky consoled the boy as Kyle thrashed and hollered, practically foaming at the mouth as his heated glare was fixated on me. "In fact, I'm sending you home right now to cool off. And I'll be having a talk with your mother later...Riley, if you'd be kind?" 

Riley, Kyle's brother, slid from his desk and left the room behind Mister Zwicky, sending a cold glare over his shoulder at me.  _I forgot they have the same parents..._ I thought remorsefully. Miss Edna gave a sigh and resumed taking up last night's homework assignments. It wasn't but an hour later, that class was finally dismissed and Piper jolted to my side, clutching her notebook in hand while she bounced in place excitedly. 

"Holy crap, you really told Kyle off! I thought he was actually gonna hurt you there for a sec!" She whispered, her newsboy cap falling over her eyes and she flicked it back in place. I could barely hear her over the loud chatter of the student as they spilled out of the classroom. 

"Yeah, well, now he's really gonna kill me," I told her, my eyebrows knitting together in worry as I gathered my books. We ascended the stairs together, each wooden board creaking with every step. 

"I think you can take him. Kyle's a pansy, and Riley wouldn't jump in to hit a girl," Piper speculated thoughtfully. "Say, where is your brother now, anyhow?"

"Goodneighbor..." I mumbled guiltily. "He's supposed to be back tomorrow..."

"Yikes, better watch your back when you come to school tomorrow," Piper advised, pushing her dark hair out of her angular face. She paused with her hand on the door, about to push it open to leave when she hesitated. "Or now is a better time," 

"He's out there!?" I gasped, my eyes widening. "But Mister Swicky sent him home!" 

"Well, out of the school," Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "Riley's with him, too, and Kyle's pacing real angry-like...isn't there a back door?"

"No there's not...but-!" I realized. "Try to keep them distracted, will ya'?"

"I'm on it!" Piper confirmed with a nod of her head as I twisted on my heel and ran up the stairs, interrupting a conversation between Miss Edna and Mister Zwicky. I heard my teachers calling me as I scaled the ladder but I ignored them, entering the dilapidated school bus above the school building. The wind whistled as it slipped through the open windows and crevices in the school bus and I swallowed, facing the direction of the Mayor's Office above the stands. I carefully edged myself out one of the windows and peered down below to see Piper waving her hand back and forth as she talked to Riley. 

_"Anyhow, she's already gone! Probably at home by now. Actually, I think she mentioned something about going outside the walls for a bit-,"_

_"Bullshit!"_ Kyle shouted at her, diving forward and grabbing two fistfuls of her t-shirt.  _"Tell me where she is!"_

My heart stopped as I watched Kyle handling Piper so roughly. But she was resilient, moreso than I, and she quickly spit in his face. Flaming with rage, he picked up his fist and-, "Stop!  
 I hardly recognized that my voice was the one that had yelled and Kyle dropped Piper, whipping around quickly, his eyes threatening as they flickered back and forth. Riley gasped, his eyes wide as he pointed up at me. 

"She's up on the roof!" 

Kyle and I locked eyes then and he immediatley forgot about Piper in that moment. She scrambled to her feet and ran away, screaming, "Run, Evaline!" 

"Knock her off the roof!" Kyle snapped at Riley as he picked up a piece of garbage, a _Dandy Boy_ Apples container, and chunked it at me. It flew by me and I carefully eased my way across the roof before jumping across to the next building. "Come on, Riley, no one insults our mother like that and gets away with it!" They didn't let up easy, as rocks and trash contained to rain upon me. I scrambled to the next rooftop and then the next, and soon I was running out of houses to scale. Below, I could hear Diamond City Security scolding the boys, and many citizens shouting for me to stop acting like a hooligan. 

"Cut her off on the other house! I'm going up! That bitch has it coming!" 

Fear grasped me quickly and immediately my heart fell into my stomach as my crestfallen eyes searched for some means of escape. I was conrnered, Kyle and Riley moving into position much more quickly than I could react. Kyle was going to kill me. Ira wasn't going to even know what happened. Tears began to burn in my eyes and I began to step backwards, panic consuming my small body. All I could see was the stands behind me and the  _Diamond City Market_ before me. 

And then I realized something. 

The stands. 

I could hear Kyle's footsteps coming up the stairwell from the house he'd barged into. I didn't have much time to think about it. If anything, John lived in the stands somewhere, maybe I could hide out there? And with that, I launched myself off the house and over the railing. I came up a little short, however, and wheezed as I fell upon the railing, wrenching the air from my diaphragm. I groaned and rolled off the railing, gasping for air as I raced toward the shack houses in the stands, hearing Kyle's impatient shouts from the house. 

 _Was that John's house?_ I wondered, staring at one home near the top of the stands. A rusted out trailer, extended into a scrap metal home. "Ouch!" I yelped as a piece of rock hit the back of my head and I heard a pleased giggle from Kyle and Riley a few rows down. I stopped pondering and acted on a whim, racing up the shambled stairs and praying that the door wasn't locked. Another piece of trash skirted by my face and hit the shack home's wall and I lay my hand upon the door. I twisted the hinge and pulled....

_Creak...._

The door opened and I immediately dove inside, slamming the door behind me. My lungs were burning, I was coughing vigorously, my calves aching as my heart hammered in my chest. I could have spewed. Blood was rushing in my ears, so I didn't hear the quizzical hum at my newfound presence, but I deifnitely heard the click of a safety being flicked off. I slowly looked behind me and blanched as I realized I was staring down the barrel of a shotgun. 

"Evaline?" I was utterly relieved to hear John McDonough's voice and he lowered the shotgun, gazing at me with worry. "Kid, what the hell are you doing here? Could have knocked, at least,"

"I-I," I stammered, but really, what was I supposed to say to the man I practically idolized? I was running from a kid that wants to kill me?

"You okay? You're breathing pretty hard?" He noted and I swallowed. 

"I'm fine," I spoke quickly. "Just...please let me stay here for a little while," 

Realization dawned over John's face and he grimaced, setting the shotgun by the door. I realized John was wearing holey jeans and a button up shirt that hadn't been buttoned all the way, revealing tan skin with a few curls of blond chest hair. He gave a nod of his head and I followed him into his living area where he had a couch and a coffee table littered with chems. "Don't mind the mess," He mumbled, trying to sweep a few loose Buffout pills into his palm and conspicuously hid two syringes of Med-X. I shrugged, unbothered by the paraphilia I had seen close to every day for the past two years. 

"So, kid, let me ask you a question," John spoke at last, collapsing on the couch and patting the spot next to him. Tentatively, a took a seat near him and he strewed his arm across my shoulders. 

"You're like, what, ten right?"

"Mhm..." I mumbled.

"You having some problems with kids, aren't you?" He pried and I nodded softly. "Is it boys?"

I meekly nodded again. 

"Now guys about that age are gonna act like real dicks. I'm not gonna say it's cause they like you or shit like that, but I am saying you don't have to take that kind of shit from them," John told me tersely, squeezing my shoulder with his hand. My heart leaped in my chest. "I told you two years ago if you needed anything to let me know. Well, you need something, so I letting you know, you got every right to defend yourself from assholes that want to make you feel like they're better than you," 

"Th-Thanks, John," I stuttered, looking back and forth between him and the floor. 

"You're welcome, doll....so, what did you say to set the little assholes off?" He asked, removing his hand from my shoulder to pour himself a healthy glass of brandy. I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips before reciting the well-versed insult just as John was taking a sip of the alcohol. He spewed it everywhere and began choking on the brandy and laughter, wheezing and crying. "You didn't! Sister, you are one mean little girl!" 

"So I deserve to get beat up," I sulked and John chuckled. 

"No, Evaline, you stuck up for yourself. Keep doing that kind of thing. And let me know more of your material, that shit's golden," John snickered, running a hand through his blonde hair tirelessly as he chanced another sip. "Girl after my own heart,"

"If that were true, I'd be here with jet," I snorted and stood up from the couch, trying to brush away those nagging feelings. 

"I like you kid, you got spunk," John chuckled again as he took a swig from the glass. His brown eyes fell on me once more and he grimaced after swallowing the alcohol and gave me a pearly white smile. "Ya' know, Evaline, you're my number one girl, right?" I hid my face. "You tell those little shit bags that no one messes with John's girl, got it?"

"Got it..." I mumbled. 

"Good, now since your brother's not back yet why don't you crash here tonight. My couch is open,"

"I don't know," I scrunched my nose. "I don't want to be here when you come back with one of those whores from the Dugout Inn," 

"Who taught you that word," John wistfully demanded, slamming his glass down. 

"You did, John," I answered dully. 

"I did?" He paused and slumped. "Ah, shit, I probably did...tell you what, I'll skip out on the Dugout Inn tonight, just for you, sister,"

"Really? You'd do that?" I blinked in awe. 

"I told you. You're my number one girl. Gotta' make sure you're taken care of," He chuckled as he picked up a copy of  _Grognak the Barbarian_ and handed it to me. "Here, look this over while I'm gone. I'm gonna go get us some chow,"

"There are pages missing," I stated as I breifly flicked through the tattered book. 

"Have a little gratitude," He sighed as he rose to his feet. "How does _Takahashi's_ sound?"

"Fine, I guess," I answered softly and he sent me another crooked smile as he tugged on his worn boots. 

"Good. And do me a favor? When your idiot brother comes back, remind him that time is of the essence, and if he doesn't want me to beat the breaks off of him, then  _come back when he is supposed to_." John grumbled as he walked to the door. "-knows he's probably knee deep in a _Rexford_ escort right now instead of working,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was going to be late to class, I made sure of it. John had left very early this morning to go and get my brother manually from Goodneighbor, and rubbed my head on his way out. I liked John alot. He always made sure he took care of me. Especially Ira. He didn't have to, but he did. His brother didn't understand it, but then again neither did I. John's brother kept away from us and socialized with the people of the upper stands when he could. He was also older than John by a couple years, and felt like he knew better than John. 

I was thankful they no longer lived together. John finally moved out of the house him and his brother shared a year and a half ago and rented out this cozy shack. His brother was getting into politics which made nasty arguments occur etween the two. 

I left John's house as quietly and stealthily as I could. I was still wearing the same, grimey, denim overalls and t-shirt from yesterday, and barely had time to run my fingers through my hair and rinse my face off. I had hopped over the side of the railing, gently easing my feet onto the ground below and quickly raced through the bright, colorful market, the scent of smoke and food lacing the fresh, Commonwealth air. I was just passing Arturo's gun shop, the schoolhouse in sight when I was suddenly blindsided. 

"Ah-!" I started to scream when a hand clamped over my mouth. I thrashed and tried to scream as loud as I could. And then I was being dragged. I squealed and screamed, hearing the sound of Kyle and Riley's voice muttering and laughing as I was manhandled so roughly. " _-guards are swapping out shifts now! They're not gonna notice us leaving!_ " My eyes widened and I struggled against Riley's wrought hard grip even harder. They were trying to move me conspicuously behind the houses, in the shadow of the rubble of the stands. Somehow, it worked, and no one noticed my abduction. And then, I could hear our footsteps echoing through a long hallway, and I knew we were leaving Diamond City as I caught a glimpse of the gate through my tear-blurred eyes. 

I was roughly thrown on the ground pain and blood blossoming from my knees. 

"Ow!" I shrieked at last, my voice echoing through the scorched ruins of the Commonwealth. I managed to look up just in enough time to catch Kyle's foot in my mouth and the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. 

"Yeah! That's right you bitch!" Kyle cackled as I groaned, clutching my bloody mouth, crimson and drool leaking past my lips. "Hold her down, Riley!" I felt two hands push me roughly and tumbled onto my back, those same hands gluing me to the ground as Kyle hovered over me with the sickest, twisted grin on his face. Suddenly, he lashed his foot out, kicking me in my ribs. I screamed out in pain, cringing away from him but Riley held me still, 

"S-Stop!" I begged as Kyle kicked me again. " _Ah!_ L-Let go!  _Ah!_ Quit it!" Again, and again, and again he stomped my ribs and stomach, squeezing the air from my body as I struggled and gasped for oxygen. I pleaded and begged helplessly and Kyle cursed and seethed, hurting me as much and as hard as he could. 

" _This_ should teach you! Not to talk! About my mother!" Kyle yelled at me, landing another kick to my sensitive, bruised ribcage as I yelped out in pain. Hot, salty tears leaked from my eyes and into my bloody mouth as I sobbed and gurgled. 

 _Now guys about that age are gonna act like real dicks. I'm not gonna say it's cause they like you or shit like that, but I am saying you don't have to take that kind of shit from them..._ I could hear John's voice faintly speaking in the back of my head as Kyle placed another kick on my stomach.  _...-You got every right to defend yourself from assholes that want to make you feel like they're better than you..._  

My vision settled, the final tears slipping from my eyes as my sight keened on Riley's face directly above me, stoic and quiet as he securely fastened me to the ground. I recalled one time in class when a girl threw up, Riley couldn't take seeing it, and he threw up too... Glaring as harshly as I could into his face, I hacked a bloody loogie straight into his face, scarlet and spittle splattering across his forehead and cheeks. His face dissolved into wide-eyed horror and he screamed, his voice rising a pitch just like a girl as he fell off of me, wiping his face vigorously with the sleeve of his shirt. 

With my body now freed, I caught Kyle's foot as he was yelling at Riley and pulled his feet out from under him. He hut the ground with a thud, and with fury spurring me onward, I clambered atop Kyle, mounting myself securely on him and slugged him as hard in the face as I could. I planted my knees on his biceps, my weight crushing his arms to the ground, unable to defend himself as I punched him religiously, screaming with every hit I landed as he shrieked in pain. 

"You ass face-dick head! I hate you! Don't-ever-look-at-me-again!" I hollered, wild with rage as I felt his nose crack under my fists onslaught. "No one, fucking, messes with _John's girl_!" 

My last punch landed on Kyle's chin and he went unconscious beneath me. Scrambling to my feet, I stumbled over to where Riley was on his hands and knees, heaving and convulsing and I landed a swift kick to his face. Just as I lurched to finish off Riley, I could finally hear voices yelling at me to calm down and a hand wrapped around my arm, yanking me back. Out of defiance, I sent my free hand flying straight at the person who grabbed me. But there was a height difference, and my fist made contact with an adult's groin....and soon, I was staring at John's face, eye level with mine as he cringed, holding his crotch. 

"F-Fucking calm down, s-sister," John hissed through his teeth. 

"Why the hell are you out here!" Ira's voice came to me then and washed away my red-hot anger like a bucket of ice-cold water. "I thought I told you to never leave Diamond City! Why are you outside of the gates? Don't you know how dangerous it is out here!?"

My brother's grizzled face came into vision when he spun me around, and his eyes widened upon my bloody face. 

"I-I was forced out here...I had to fight..." I mumbled, blood dribbling down my chin. 

"Shit..." Ira whispered as he cringed, using his thumbs to wipe the blood off my face. "John, swallow your balls back down man, Evaline needs a doctor,"

"You take her on," John feebly spoke, straightening back up. "I'm going to handle these two," He jabbed his thumb back at the two boys, Kyle still unconscious and Riley huddled in a ball, clutching his face. "You're okay, right?" His eyes fell on me and I furrowed my eyebrows, looking away from him as I nodded. 

Kyle and Riley's mother was informed via John, and she blistered the two boys up and down the road for hitting a girl. She took my defense, despite what I said about her, saying I had every right to say what I said since Kyle chose to make it personal first by dragging Ira into it. At ten-years-old, I suffered two cracked ribs, a busted lip,  and extensive bruising around my stomach and midsection. At ten-years-old, I also learned how to fight, having broken an older boy's nose and rendered him unconscious, and incapacitated his brother as well. To ice this sweet roll, I became a small celebrity at the schoolhouse, Piper insisting she relay the story in her version to anyone who would hear. 

Ten-year-old me learned an important life lesson that day. Not about bullying, or boys, or shit like that. I learned that if your John's girl, nobody will mess with you, so long as you remind them who you are. 

 

 


End file.
